<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room for Two by BloodyyBoxes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878603">Room for Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyyBoxes/pseuds/BloodyyBoxes'>BloodyyBoxes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, it's just fluff and frankly kind of ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyyBoxes/pseuds/BloodyyBoxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Spy just decides he doesn’t want to sleep in his own bed, and Engineer will just have to enjoy the affection for that night. A tragedy, truly, but somehow he thinks he’ll manage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BLU Spy/RED Engineer, Engiespy, Engineer/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Practical Espionage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room for Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>     The first time it happened, Engineer damn near screamed. How else was he supposed to react to being woken in the middle of the night by the enemy Spy in his room? Now, that Spy also happened to be his partner who was simply wanting to lay down with him, but that didn’t stop him from almost jumping out of his skin with fright; Especially since Spy could have- <em>should</em> have just knocked instead of inviting himself in. It certainly didn’t help that Spy made little to no noise when he walked and was practically looming over Engineer by the time he even knew he was there at all. How Spy managed to convince Engineer to let him stay the night after that is anyone’s guess.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     By the third time, Engineer had realized this was going to be reoccurring. By the fifth time, he started to ask Spy if there was any sort of rhyme or reason to his visits. Spy never gave much an answer, but Engineer figured there wasn’t. Sometimes Spy just decides he doesn’t want to sleep in his own bed, and Engineer will just have to enjoy the affection for that night. A <em>tragedy,</em> truly, but somehow he thinks he’ll manage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     It took more times than Engie would care to admit to put together that despite him always locking his door before he goes to bed, Spy still got in. He considered changing the locks so Spy would have to at least knock and <em>not</em> scare the daylights out of him, but considering Spy’s job, he doubted it would be effective enough to be worth the effort. He still brought it up the next time Spy invited himself over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Don’t believe you got permission to come in here, partner,” Engineer mumbled, scooting over to make room for Spy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “If you don’t want me coming in uninvited, you should lock your doors.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “I <em>do.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Well then,” Spy wrapped his arms around Engineer and pressed his face against his back, “lock them better.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Don’t test me, I’m sure I can rig somethin’ up to keep<em> snakes </em>out,” Engineer replied, idly rubbing his thumb over the other man’s hand. An empty threat, they both knew it, but it was the kind of banter they were accustomed to. It wasn’t long after that the pair drifted off to sleep, and by the time Engie woke up Spy had already left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>    “If someone catches you in here all cuddled up with me, we’re both gonna face hell for it y’know,” Engie had said another time, well aware his teammates weren’t known for respecting privacy <s><em>and clearly Spy wasn’t either</em></s>, though he didn’t really want Spy to stop. Spy just grumbled in response and buried his head deeper into the crook of Engineer’s neck, ending that discussion there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     Engineer had long lost track of how many times Spy made his way into his bed, though for a while he seemed to have stopped. Engie figured he got caught by his team sneaking out and had to come up with a cover, since if it was Engineer’s team that caught him, he’s sure he would’ve heard about it by now. Either way, it had been some time since Spy’s last night-time visit and Engineer was beginning to think that Spy had decided to stop running the risk of coming over to his base. Understandable, but Engineer somewhat missed feeling Spy’s body against his own as they slept. Engie was proven wrong on that assumption rather quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     Cozied in his bed, Engineer felt a shiver run over him as a gust of wind blew against his back. Mid-January in the middle of the night was expected to be cold, but he hadn’t expected the breeze to flow through his room. <em>‘There shouldn’t be a breeze at all,’</em> he realized now that he thought about it, <em>‘unless somebody had opened the door...’ </em>That thought was interrupted when he felt the bed dip slightly with someone else’s weight. Engineer didn’t need to ask; He knew who it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Hey Spy,” he mumbled half asleep, glancing over his shoulder to get a look at the other man as Spy shuffled with the blankets until he was cozied under them, “Haven’t come to visit in so long I was startin’ to think you found someone else to snuggle up with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “We see each other daily, Laborer,” he whispered back dryly while burying his face into Engineer’s back. Engineer chuckled and gently grabbed Spy’s hand as Spy wrapped his arms around him. Conversation died down for a moment as they both shifted to get comfortable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Don’t you got your own bed?” Engie joked after they had settled. Spy hummed in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Yes. This is just preferable.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Rather spend the night on this cheap old mattress of mine than whatever fancy bed you got back at your base?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Mh. You should definitely buy a new bed,” Engie smiled and shook his head softly before Spy continued, “but I can concede it has<em> one</em> improvement over mine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “And what’d that be, now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “It has you in it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>     “Oh, hush up!” Engineer replied, but his smile betrayed him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>